


Until we crack

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I tried smut and failed, Incest, M/M, Teasing Fili, really sorry, siblings incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was doing it again and Kili's blood started to boil, staring at his brother that just now licked over his lips, savouring the last taste of his supper and then trying and failing to stop the little appreciative groan that left his mouth. Of course Kili knew better than to think for even a second that his brother maybe just didn't notice what he was doing - he knew Fili and he knew him well and he knew that sparkle in those blue eyes whenever he gazed at his younger brother. The pest was playing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we crack

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt on HKM
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22949076#t22949076

 

He was doing it again and Kili's blood started to boil, staring at his brother that just now licked over his lips, savouring the last taste of his supper and then trying and failing to stop the little appreciative groan that left his mouth. Of course Kili knew better than to think for even a second that his brother maybe just didn't notice what he was doing - he knew Fili and he knew him well and he knew that sparkle in those blue eyes whenever he gazed at his younger brother. The pest was playing with him.

He had to rearrange himself in his breeches and he didn't even bother to be subtle about it. The whole company could probably feel the sexual tension between the two, at least the mostly uncomfortable looks said so, so why should he bother with appearances? Fili raked his hand through his blonde hair and Kili wanted nothing more than stroke through it himself, petting the older until he melted against him, putty in his hands, pliable and relaxed and then Kili could to with him whatever he wanted.

A braid of golden hair was coming undone, he could see it clearly even with the fire between them and he wanted to be the one to braid it back to perfection. Sometimes he actually did that, if Fili let him, but mostly the older brother did it himself recently, keeping eyecontact all the while with a smug little smirk on his lips. How much he wanted to just kiss it off those red lips.

Fili stood up and stretched leisurely, his tunic riding up so Kili had a clear view on hard muscles, tanned from countless hours of training without a shirt on - and weren't that nice memories? - and silky blonde hair that marked a path into his trousers and he couldn't for the love of Mahal remember why they were just teasing each other, why they didn't just jump at each other and let themselves get lost in the others body. 

But it was probably that - they were just teasing. It was a game to see who would crack first, a game to test their wills and frankly, Kili was fed up. He was strung tight and tense, ready to pounce at a moments notice and he didn't even register the rest of the company anymore. As Fili went to their bedrolls and bent down to arrange them, breeches clinging to this delicious little ass, Kili stood up and pounced. 

His hands found their way to his brothers tunic, pulling him up while pushing his groin into that hard flesh of Filis rear and it was so good to finally be so near, to let go of restraint and press his hard cock against the cleft were he would sink into in a few minutes. Fili had begged for it, had egged him on and he would make sure his brother wouldn't deny them their pleasure now.

Without saying a word the last conscious part of his mind made him drag his brother into the forest around them, making sure not to go that far, in case of an emergency, but far enough that they wouldn't have to bite their tongues to muffle any sounds. If the others still heard them, it wasn't as if Kili particularly cared. He just cared for this, now, his pretty golden prince pressed between himself and a tree, erections pressed together and molten fire in their eyes, staring at each other.

And then the tension just snapped and both of them jumped at each other, mouths pressed together, tongues tangled in barely a second. Hands were in hairs and under tunics, stroking and pulling and scratching and before too long they were naked, pure need directing them, now that Kili cracked first, and he lifted his brother up, making him wrap his legs around the dark-haireds torso and he gripped that ass he had stared at for so long. 

He should probably say it was worth the wait, and in a way it was, but most of all it was quick and messy, after all this time of teasing they both didn't last long, but it still felt brilliant and now that they stepped over the edge there wasn't any reason not to do it again. They would learn and they would love every second of it, but now they lay down onto the forest floor, Fili in his brothers strong arms, exhausted and sweaty, but most of all they lay together, as it was always meant to be.


End file.
